No
by Kristen Hiwatari
Summary: You ain't getting one. Read it! Though it is Kai/Rei XPP Yay for Angst!.....actually more like Tragedy XDDD I am evil!


**Authors Note: **HOLY SHIT! I'm writing a fic. Lol. Hi everyone! Miss me? I missed you and I missed Kai and Rei. Here is a tear jerker for ya, to start my return. Wouldn't have it any other way though. Lol. I really do try to write happy fics with no sadness in them, but they always fail...so in this one I didn't even attempt to try for happy. XD I know you all really love me.

Now the inspiration for this story is from one I read ages and ages ago, though I can't remember whether it was Beyblades, Gundam Wing or YuGiOh....and I can never find it again. So here is my spin on what I read (not like I can remember the story at all).

**Summary:** You ain't getting one. Read it!!! Though it is Kai/Rei XPP Yay for Angst!.....actually more like Tragedy XDDD I am evil!

**Warning:** I dunno....tissues? Maybe? Depends on how much of an emotional person you are.

**Disclaimer:** Once again, they aren't mine. And for that I pout. /pouts/

* * *

"-Flight 379 from Japan to Russia had to make a crash landing at Moscow international airport when they had engine failure a little over an hour ago as they were beginning their descent. Unfortunately for all aboard, more tragedy struck when the fuel tank exploded just after they touched down. So far there have been no signs of any survivors as they pull bodies out of the wreckage-" I let out a harsh throaty cry as I turn the television off and throw the remote away from me in anger and sadness.

"No" I utter. I don't believe it. I won't believe it. I cannot believe it. It's not true, it's not real. They are lying, it's a sham. They have to be lying, they have to be. I scramble for my phone, I need to call him. I can't see the keypad through my tears, so I quickly wipe my eyes on my sleeve. I, with shaking hands, dial the number I know by heart and place the phone against my ear.

"I'm sorry but the number you have dialled is currently out of range or is not in service-"The phone makes a sickening crunch when it hits the wall and breaks in half. Violent sobs wreck my body as I fall to my knees. I feel faint and sick and broken. I let myself cry out in pain and agony. He was on that flight. He was nearly home, where I had dinner waiting. I was going to...

"Oh...Kai" I whimper out pathetically when what has happened sinks in. He was so close to coming home, after being away for weeks, settling business, he was nearly home and now..._and now_, my face screws up as more cries break free from my body. I lurch forward onto my hands and knees as my body starts rejecting all the food I have had in the last few days. My body feels my pain and is trying to expel it the only way it knows how.

I don't notice that there are a pair of hands rubbing my back until a glass of water appears on the floor next to my hands and a towel that is cleaning up the mess I made. I look up and through my tears I see a blurred Bryan, his face set in a way that I have never seen before. I turn my head and see Tala kneeling next to me, trying so hard not to let his own tears fall.

"Tala......Bryan" I choke out as my tears fall anew. I may have just lost my lover of the past few years, but they have just lost a brother, a friend that they have known since they were young children. Gentle hands pull me into a sitting position, I find myself tightly held against Talas chest, his arms wrapped securely around my front and suddenly the glass in being held to my lips. I take a few tentative sips before tears spill from my eyes again. I feel my body shaking and tears hit my neck. Tala has let his tears fall, at last.

"I'm so sorry Rei" Tala whispers in my ear. I just bury my face into his arms, soaking his shirt-sleeves in tears. They know how I am feeling. They must have been worried about me, to get here so quickly. Worried when I heard about-

"Oh God" I moan, curling into a ball on Tala. I want to die, Kai was my life and he is gone, dead and gone.

I vaguely hear Bryan talking quickly on a phone. I didn't even hear one ring. I feel Tala's arms tighten around me as Bryan comes closer. I close my eyes tightly,I don't want to look at him

"That was Spencer, he's been watching for updates. They want the loved ones of those on board, the ones in Moscow, to go to the airport and help with body identification" I cry out as images of Kai's mangled and burnt body fill my head, of his beautiful face covered in burns, blood everywhere. I nearly vomit again. Tala tries to calm me down with soothing hands and calming words. It doesn't make the images leave my head. Apparently Bryan isn't finished talking yet.

"Rei listen to me. They have found Survivors," my head snaps up at this and I hold my breath as I look intently at Bryan, "They also need people to identify them, the unconscious ones. Rei, he could still be alive" I let out the breath I had been holding in.

"Let's go" I say pulling away from Tala and get unsteadily onto me feet. I wobble a bit and grab onto Bryans shoulder to steady myself.

"Rei, I think you should stay here" Tala says as he to gets to his feet. He looks terrible, eyes swollen, nose running and hair a mess. I guess I look around the same or worse.

"Why?" I ask, my voice still shaking with pain.

"What if," He pauses, fresh tears fill his eyes, "What if he isn't one of them Rei? What if you see his body? I don't want you to go through that." My own tears fall when he says this, along with his.

"Do you think that I would want you and Bryan to see that? And you think I want to see that Tala? But I love him and If," I pause as I fight back the sobs threatening to rise up again, "and if he isn't one of them, then at least I'll...I'll...I'll get to say...Goodbye" I whisper brokenly, sobs claiming me again. Out of the corner of my eye I notice that Bryan is wiping tears from his eyes, while looking away from us. I know we will all have to say goodbye and it causes a lump to form in my throat.

"Bryan...Drive us there as fast as you can" I say tearing my eyes away from him. They land on the dinner all set out on the dining room table. Candles waiting to be lit, Roses in a vase and a small box to the side of one of the plates. Bryan and Tala both follow my gaze and Tala's eyes widen when he sees the box.

"Oh Rei" I just knock Tala's hand away when he tries to pull me into another hug. That isn't what I need at the moment. I stumble to the table and grab the box, without looking at any of the other things laid out on the nicely decorated surface. Turning to them I nod and head to the door, the box held tightly in my hand.

* * *

It had to have been the longest, yet shortest car ride I have ever taken to an airport. I just kept looking that the box in my hand the whole time, while trying not to throw up with all the swerving that Bryan was doing. Tala sat in the back with me, but kept silent. I think he was thinking about Rei...then again who wasn't.

The airport is swarming with news crews, emergency workers and crying onlookers. The air smells wet; from the fire hoses that had battled the blaze, but there is an undertone of burnt metal in the air and burning flesh. Tala and Bryan steer me to where the families can get through to see survivors/bodies, away from the crowd, away from the smells.

"I'm sorry, only family members of the victims are allowed through here" A large police officer says, stopping us from entering the building. I look at his with wide eyes.

"My partner was on that plane" I needed to get through, I needed to know. "I have to know what happened to him" The man softens his eyes at me and moves out of our way. I'm glad he lets Tala and Bryan go with me.

The sounds of mourning fill my ears before we round the corner to the main room. Heart wrenching cries of women mourning their husbands and children, harsh sobs from grown men cradling their wives and loud ear splitting wails from children over their parents. I nearly faint and am lucky that Bryan caught me when my legs failed.

"Maybe you should go outside" he murmurs into my ear. I shake my head and push myself out of his arms, standing straight again.

It was hell: that was the easiest way I could describe the scene that lay before us once we round the corner. The sounds weren't half as bad as the images that are now burnt into my mind. It was a complete and utter Hell. Body bags litter the floor, hundreds of them and I can see more being brought in. Families wait to one side, hanging onto each other, some are even on the floor, too weak to stand. I know how they feel. The smell is even worse in here, it really does smell of death.

A nurse rushed towards us.

"Sirs, the survivors are that way" She said, pointing to an area that was partitioned off from the rest of the room; a make shift hospital. I nod my thanks to her and with a shaky breath, I start towards the area. I pull the partition curtain open and step inside, Tala and Bryan following. There are two rows of Beds, about 20 in total, but only 15 are occupied. So few have survived. I walk down the long line of beds, looking, searching for the features of the man I love: His Two toned blue hair, crimson eyes, the twin blue tattoos on either cheek. But as I finish looking at all the people on the beds; covered in bandages, heart monitors beeping quietly beside them as they lay, still in unconsciousness, my heart sinks rapidly. He was not in here.

In a zombie like state I turn and walk from the room, not noticing that Tala has collapsed with grief or that Bryan has gone down with him. I am numb. He isn't here. Out of the room I fall to my knees, a cry of anguish building up from deep down inside. He is gone, completely and utterly gone, he lay out here somewhere, nearly burnt beyond recognition, in a black bag, a statistic. My cry rips through my lips before I could think about it, joining the others in the room. Together we seemed to be singing a sorrow filled song of loss and despair. It is haunting.

"Kai....oh god, oh god, oh god" I grasp my hair in my hands, my breaths are coming out in short gasps. Hands grab mine and help pull me to my feet. I look up and see Bryan. He has managed to stop his tears. I collapse into his arms.

"Rei, I found him" He says in a broken voice. I look up at his face, eyes asking the burning question, but Bryan shakes his head. He has found his body. I am lucky that Bryan is holding onto me, else I would have fallen to the floor when my legs stopped working.

"No. No nononononononono" I push Bryan away from me and stumble to where I see a mop of red hair, kneeling down next to a black turns and sees me approaching.

"Rei, don't" He manages to choke out, trying to sheild me from seeing Kai's body.

"Please Tala, I have to" I plead with him, I still have the box in my hand, "Please let me give it to him" I move closer, I can see his hair, "Please let me say goodbye."Tala closes his eyes, tears falling and nods. He movesout of my way as I fall onto my knees beside Kai. He looks so peaceful, like he is when he is asleep. It's only then I realise that the bag is hiding the burns from me.

"...Kai" I start. I lightly brush my fingers over his cheek. "I-I love you." I gently lift up his left hand that was laying over his chest, it was lucky enough to escape burns.

"I was going to ask you when you got home" Somehow I keep my voice strong, I wonder how long that will last for, "Will...Will y-you marry m-me?" It didn't stay strong for long. I open the box and pull out the ring that was sitting there. I was a simple silver band that had two lines running around the center, intertwining at random intervals, the lines are crimson and gold. I slip it onto his finger and kiss it when it was resting there.

"I-I'll miss you love" I cradle his arm to my chest "And I'll never forget you" That's all I can manage before my grief wells up again and I collapse onto Tala, who had moved behind me.

"He would have said yes" He sayd quietly in my ear. I turn to him and say through sobs:

"I know"

* * *

I am Evil....aren't I.

I origionally had made it a happy ending, but it seemed really really cheesey...so I changed it to that...I am so getting flamed....but ya'll love me anyway.

Lot and lots of love and cookies

KH


End file.
